Bruises
by LittleRock17
Summary: He didn't seem like the guy to see little thing but he did. He saw them. Those purple marks on her arm. Little bruises. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but it seems like its time to. Post 14x12 Jolex


**Hi guys! I really wanted to talk about this but didn't know how and at 1:30 am the muse hits me. So, yeah I wrote this really fast and dont have a beta, so forgive any mistakes. Its my first time writting with Alex's POV, kinda, so I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I just try to make our lives less miserables.

* * *

 **Bruises**

Alex sees it. He did the second she started doing it: when she was told she had to make some choices about _him._ She pinched her arm a lot that day. He got it, the Universe was twisted sometimes. But sometimes, too, it makes things right. That was one of those times.

A few days after Paul's death had passed and Jo kept on pinching her arm, he noticed. The first time she did, Alex thought it was just because of the nerves but now he wonders, is she trying to wake up from a nightmare or is she trying to see if this is a dream or not? If it was a nightmare, she'd want to wake up for sure. But, if she was dreaming, would she? Want to wake up, he means. Or she'd prefer to stay that way? In a sleeping bliss? Well, he didn't know, the only thing he knew was that the pinching wasn't a dream or a nightmare, it was very real and was starting to concern him.

When he finally was about to confront her about it, Kepner made them write an essay on three days. Three days?! Really Keps? That kept him very busy with Shepherd. Jo and Alex barely saw each other on those three long days but, finally, they were getting some answers. All together on Joe's bar, everyone was expecting to get the damn e-mail, congratulating them for going to the next phase. But, when he and Amelia didn't, he couldn't help to feel miserable. He forgot about Jo and only thought of the little girl they were letting down. Damn.

He, then, looked up across the bar and saw her smile. Well, partial smile since she wasn't facing him. He also saw Mer's back. So they got it. He was really happy for Jo, she deserved it, deserve recognition. Deserve freedom from her past. Deserve happiness. Also, he was glad that the most important women in his life – besides his mom and sister – were, finally, getting along. Meredith was his rock and vice versa, and she was Jo's rock to. Almost like _her person._ But he hoped _he_ was her person. Not anyone else. So, they got it nut he didn't. Universe sucks, see?

After a quiet ride, they made it to the loft. Jo was happy but she didn't want to rub her success on Alex's face so she hugged him when he told her he and Shepherd didn't pass the round and decided not to elaborate on her and Grey's thing. She took of her coat, revealing the bruises to Alex, and went to the kitchen. Yes, they were _a lot_ of purple little marks. Probably she felt she had hurt herself and moved to a different spot on her arm, as to not make a big mark. Like a yonki looking for a good vein. She had two on the back of her hand, one above her wrist, concealed by her watch. A couple more on her forearm and so on. Alex didn't like that at all.

She asked him if he wanted to eat. He said no, that he ate in the bar. He didn't but he couldn't possibly think of eating feeling as concerned as he was for Jo. So, after she took a glass of water and made her way to their bed, she stood in front of her and kissed her. Not hungry or needy. It was soft. Not a peak but not a full make out session. Barely moving his lips, no tongue, no teeth. Even breathing through his nose. Gasping for air after a long kiss was for morrons, that's why we have a nose! Btrath through it! Anyway, they stayed like that for a few minutes, not deepening the kiss, just caressing their lips. Jo's hands were in his chest and his were on her arms. On her bruised arms. Stroking them softly. He broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers, eyes closed. "You're not dreaming Jo." He said.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"He's gone, I'm here. We're together." He said, looking down at her arm. She noticed it. She understood.

"I know. Now I do." They locked gazes. "I… um…" she looked down again.

"What?" Alex asked. She was smiling, so it was something good, but she hesitated so she was unsure.

She looked at him again. "I'm using Brooke again."

He was a little – very – shocked. "What?" his eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"For the paper, I'm Josephine Brooke Wilson." She said.

He kissed her again. This time there was a little bit of tongue. "Maybe you should change it more."

"What are you talking about, Alex?"

He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I think Josephine Brooke Karev sounds nice."

She laughed. "It sounds horrible!" He laughed too. It did sound a little odd. "But I think Alex Wilson sound really sexy…" she stated, raising her left eyebrow.

"Is that…? Are you proposing?" He said the Jo Karev thing as a game. Now this didn't sound like it.

"You're not dreaming Alex…" she smiled sweetly.

He kissed her all night long. Maybe she will have some more bruises in the morning but he won't be concerned about those.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
